When Donghae Hyung Sick
by Sapphire Sapphire
Summary: Hanya sebuah khayalan saya tentang Donghae dan Kyuhyun/HaeKyu Brothership/Don't Like Don't Read :)


**.**

**.**

**©Sapphire Sapphire Present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHEN DONGHAE HYUNG SICK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast** : Donghae (20), Kyuhyun (18)

**Genre** : Brothership, Humor.

**Rated** : T.

**Disclaimer** : Pingine sih Kyuhyun karo Donghae nggo nyong -.-

**Warning** : OOC ; Typo(s) ; Aneh ; Cerita Pasaran ; Tidak Jelas ; Tidak Bermutu, dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**ATTENTION!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Happy Reading—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua itu dimulai saat Donghae yang menunggu Kyuhyun di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Langit mulai berubah warna. Lebih gelap. Suara petir yang menggelegar, saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Ck! Kyu, kau ini kemana, sih?" gumamnya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore, berarti ia sudah menunggu selama 1 jam disini. Dan dia akan bersumpah jika 15 menit lagi Kyuhyun belum nampak, dia akan menjadikan adiknya itu makan malam untuk Bada sesampainya di rumah.

Donghae mendongak, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Semakin lama semakin deras. Membasahi kemejanya. Seluruh tubuhnya juga mulai basah.

**Drrt.. Drrt..**

Donghae segera mengambil handphone-nya saat ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya.

_EvilKyu Calling.._

Ia segera menekan tombol hijau di handphone itu. "_Yeoboseoyo_!" sapanya cepat.

"_Hyung! Kau dimana?"_

"Aku di depan sekolahmu! Kau ini dimana?"

"_Astaga Hyung! Aku sudah di rumah! Cepat pulang!"_

"Oh, shit! Ka—"

**PET!**

"Handphone sialan. Kenapa harus mati disaat yang tidak tepat, sih!" Donghae mengumpat, lalu menyimpan handphone-nya ke saku celananya lagi. Mungkin ia harus olahraga di tengah derasnya hujan ini. Berlari.

**©Sapphire Sapphire**

"Kyu! _Hyung_ pu—"

**PLUK!**

Sebuah handuk kecil terlempar ke wajahnya. "Jangan masuk! Keringkan dulu badanmu!" Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Donghae. Donghae mendengus. Adik 'manis'nya itu apakah tak tahu jika _Hyung_nya sudah menggigil kedinginan? Kejam sekali.

"Kau gila! T-tak tahukah aku menunggumu selama 1 jam di depan sekolahmu?!" kesal Donghae dengan suara bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Ku kira kau sudah pul— Hae _Hyung_!"

**©Sapphire Sapphire**

Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Matanya yang sayu menatap ke sekeliling. Ini di kamarnya. Kenapa ia bisa sampai disini? Seingatnya tadi dia berada di depan pintu.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah bangun?" kepala Kyuhyun terlihat menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Donghae hanya menjawab dengan dehaman pelan. Berat sekali rasanya walau hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya kembali. "Bagaimana perasaanmu _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Donghae.

"Sangat senang. Terima kasih atas perlakuanmu tadi. Adik kurang ajar." Donghae berkata pelan dengan suara yang serak. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Biasanya dengan cara seperti itu ia akan dimaafkan dengan mudah oleh Donghae.

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya. Dia pasti akan selalu kalah jika melihat wajah imut adiknya itu. "_Hyung_~!" panggil Kyuhyun. Donghae yakin, adiknya itu pasti sekarang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Donghae hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan.

"Kau marah padaku, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kini Donghae menoleh, terlihat olehnya Kyuhyun sedang menunduk dan matanya.. berkaca-kaca?

"Jangan berakting setan kecil! Aku tak akan tertipu olehmu." Kata Donghae pelan. Kyuhyun mendongak dan air matanya turun.

"Evil cengeng! Jangan menangis!"

"Huwaaa! Donghae _Hyung_ benci padaku! _Umma_~!" Donghae kelabakan.

"Ya! Ya! Hyung tak marah padamu! Berhenti menangis!" Donghae bersusah payah mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tehehehe.. Kena kau _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisan palsunya dan tertawa evil. Donghae memegang kepalanya yang serasa bertambah pusing jika berurusan dengan adiknya ini.

"Daripada kau mengerjaiku, lebih baik kau merawatku! Mengompresku, membuatkanku makanan, dan membelikan obat!" ketus Donghae dengan mata terpejam.

"Uuh, baiklah. Aku akan mengompresmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Hyungnya.

Donghae membuka matanya. Lama sekali? Sudah hampir 15 menit ia menunggu. Dan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum menampakkan dirinya. "Kyuhyun.." panggilnya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras.

Perlahan pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Emm, ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"Mana kompresannya?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau mengompres itu dengan air dingin atau air hangat _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

**TOENG!**

**.**

**.**

Dan pada akhirnya Donghae sendirilah yang menyiapkan kompresnya. Kyuhyun? Bocah itu hanya mengikuti Donghae di belakangnya.

"Harusnya kau yang merawatku. IQ-mu itu berapa sebenarnya? Bukankah kau yang paling jenius di kelas? Kenapa kau harus bertanya dengan air apa mengompres itu. Untung kau tanya, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kau mengompresku dengan air di selokan depan rumah." Gerutu Donghae dengan nada yang ketus. Sangat ketus.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Dirinya kembali mengikuti Donghae saat Hyungnya itu mulai berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Sesekali langkahnya terhenti saat Donghae berhenti berjalan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sedikit merasa kasihan, Kyuhyun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Donghae dan segera merebut wadah kompresnya. Satu tangannya yang lain segera menaruh tangan Donghae dibahunya. Memapah Hyungnya sampai ke kamar.

Donghae segera menidurkan badannya di ranjang dan menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"_Hyung_, singkirkan tanganmu." Kata Kyuhyun lembut. Donghae segera menyingkirkan lengannya, tetap dengan mata tertutup. Kyuhyun dengan cekatan mencelupkan kain itu ke wadah kompres dan memerasnya. Setelah itu ia letakkan di dahi Donghae. Ia juga memakaikan selimut ke tubuh Donghae.

_Bounce to you, bounce to you_

_Nae gasemeun neo.. Hyanghae jabil sudo eobsil mankeum ttwigo ineungeol_

_Break it down to you, down to you_

_Nae gasemeun neo.. Neol gatji motandamyeon meomchul geo—_

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan melesat menuju kamarnya saat mendengar ringtone handphone-nya berbunyi. Buru-buru ia mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat ID Caller-nya.

"_Yeoboseoyo_!"

"_Yeoboseoyo! Kyu, ini Umma."_

"Ah, _ne_. _Waeyo_ _Umma_?"

"_Ani, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kau atau Donghae?"_

"Ah, tidak. Eh, tapi Hae _Hyung_ sakit."

"_Ne? Kalau begitu, kau jaga hyungmu ya? Umma belum bisa pulang, Appamu masih banyak urusan disini."_

"Ne _Umma_."

"_Ya sudah. Umma tutup teleponnya."_

"Ne Um—"

**TUT TUT TUT..**

"Aish!" Kyuhyun segera kembali ke kamar Donghae setelah selesai bertelepon dengan ibunya.

"Siapa yang menelepon Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"_Umma_." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia mendekati Donghae dan mengambil kompresnya. Kembali mengulang kegiatannya tadi.

"_Umma_ tanya apa?" tanya Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Tanya apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan salah satu diantara kita." Jelas Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Hyung_ mau makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau makan sate!" ketus Donghae yang mendapat respon berupa dengusan dari adiknya.

"Di Korea mana ada sate!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Nah, kau tahu! Pakai tanya aku mau makan apa! Kalau orang sakit ya makan bubur lah!"

"Ck! Ya sudah, aku mau beli bubur. Instan saja ya? Kau tidak mau rumah ini terbakar, kan? Obatnya.. _Hyung_ mau Paramex atau Bodrex?" cerocos Kyuhyun sambil bersiap-siap lari sebelum hyungnya...

"KYUHYUN!"

...berteriak.

**©Sapphire Sapphire**

"_Hyung_! Aku pulang!" sapa Kyuhyun ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia segera meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur. Mengambil sebungkus bubur instan dan mulai mencoba membuatnya. Berdo'a saja, semoga dapur ini tidak hangus oleh ulah Kyuhyun.

"Selesai!" gumam Kyuhyun senang melihat hasil karyanya sudah jadi. Dia segera mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur itu dan mengambil obat yang dibelinya tadi. Membawanya ke kamar Donghae.

"_Hyungie_, ayo makan dulu." Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja nakas yang ada di sebelah ranjang Donghae. Ia mengambil kompres yang masih menempel di dahi Donghae dan meletakkannya di baskom.

Donghae membuka matanya, dengan pelan ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Kyuhyun pun ikut membantu Donghae untuk duduk bersandar. Kyuhyun mulai menyuapi Donghae. Begitu terus sampai bubur dimangkuk itu tak tersisa.

"Sekarang _Hyung_ harus minum obat." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil satu tablet obat. Donghae membulatkan matanya. Lucu.

"Tidak mau!" seru Donghae. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau harus mau _Hyung_! Atau aku akan melakukan hal yang ekstrim untuk membuatmu mau minum obat!"

"Ck, ya sudah. Aku mau minum obat. Tap—"

"Nah, begitu dong."

"Aku belum selesai bicara Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan Cho Donghae!"

"Tapi kau harus melakukan gwiyomi di hadapanku."

"_MWO_?! _Shireo_ _Hyung_! Kalau begitu kau tak usah minum obat saja." Kyuhyun membanting obat itu di meja nakas.

"Oh, seperti itu? Kalau begitu jangan harap kau bisa melihatku bernafas lagi. Lagipula, apa susahnya untuk melakukan aegyo di depan _Hyung_mu sendiri?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Nada-nada dari Donghae terdengar dingin dan sangat menusuk disetiap kata-katanya.

"Bukan begitu hy—"

"Lebih baik kau keluar saja. Tak ada untungnya kan kau merawatku disini." Masih dengan nada dingin, Donghae memotong perkataan Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badannya ke samping. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun mengambil handphone-nya dan mencari lagu Gwiyomi yang dinyanyikan oleh gadis yang bernama Hari itu. Dia punya. Waktu itu Donghae mengirimkan lagu tersebut ke handphone-nya.

_Ildeohagi ireun gwiyomi_

Lagu itu mulai mengalun. Kyuhyun juga ikut menirukan gerakan di lagu itu. Jari telunjuk tangan kanan dan kirinya diletakkan di pipi. Mendengar lagu itu, Donghae membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Kyuhyun.

_Ildeohagi ineun gwiyomi_

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya digerakkan. Membuat tanda 'peace'. Setelah itu meletakkannya di samping kepalanya, kembali digerakkannya menyerupai telinga kelinci. Dan ia juga berusaha membuat wajahnya menjadi seimut mungkin dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

_Samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi.. gwigwi gwiyomi.. gwigwi gwiyomi_

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ditambah jari manisnya digerakkan. Menutup kedua matanya dengan ketiga jarinya itu. Donghae tersenyum geli melihatnya.

_Sadeohagi sado gwiyomi_

Empat jarinya kembali bergerak lucu, dan berakhir pada gerakan meletakkan empat jarinya di bawah dagunya. Menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Donghae terkekeh senang.

_Odohagi odo gwiyomi_

Kini semua jari tangannya bergerak. Kembali berakhir di bawah dagunya.

_Yukdeohagi yugeun jjok jjok jjok jjok jjok jjok.. gwiyomi nan gwiyomi_

Lima jari tangan kirinya ditambah ibu jari tangan kanannya dikecup. Donghae tertawa. Adiknya itu kadang tampan kadang imut.

"Sudah _Hyung_! Cepat minum obatmu!" suruh Kyuhyun. Dia kesal. Apa dia harus bilang untuk ke 1..10..20..30..175 kalinya bahwa dia tidak suka melakukan gwiyomi.

Donghae tertawa, "_Arraseo_ _arraseo_.." dia segera mengambil satu tablet obat yang berada di meja nakasnya dan menelannya. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil minum yang juga berada di meja nakas. Sesaat kemudian, dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasang wajah aneh. Wajah tidak suka lebih tepatnya.

"Pahit Kyu.. Yaaaks." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah aneh _Hyung_nya.

"Namanya juga obat. Pasti pahit! Memang ada obat rasa semur ayam?" pertanyaan yang konyol. Donghae mendengus.

"Tapi kan ada yang manis-manis asam, Kyuuu.."

"Kau kira Bodrexin?!" jika ini manga, maka sudah terlihat 4 sudut siku-siku di dahi Kyuhyun. *sensor woe, udah berapa kali si Kyu nyebut merk? -_-*

Donghae memberikan cengiran lebarnya. "Lagipula, mungkin 10-20 tahun ke depan, akan ada obat rasa mi kari ayam." Kata Donghae.

"Wow, pasti hal itu akan menimbulkan kontroversi hati di seluruh dunia." Balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar. Donghae tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh, _Hyung_." Ketus Kyuhyun. Donghae yang masih tertawa, mengangguk pelan.

"Lumayan. Leluconmu bagus."

"Siapa yang melucu Hyung?!"

"Kau!"

"_Hyung_, kau kena labil ekonomi, yah?"

"Hahaha!"

"Oh, atau kena kudeta cinta?"

"Hahaha!"

"Kau terserang gilanisasi _Hyung_?"

"Hahaha! Vickynisasi sudah tidak jaman sekarang Kyu!"

"Tidur _Hyung_!"

"Kyu, leluconmu bagus! Hahaha!"

"_Hyung_.."

"Hahaha!"

"DONGHAE _HYUNG_! TIDUR!" Kyuhyun melotot marah. _Hyung_nya ini gila atau bagaimana. -.-

"A-_arraseo_ Kyuu.. Jangan begitu, kau menyeramkan ah." Tawa Donghae menghilang seketika saat Kyuhyun membentaknya. Donghae segera membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan merapatkan selimutnya.

"_Jaljayo_ Kyu-ah.." gumam Donghae sebelum ia terbang ke alam mimpi.

"_Jalja_ Hae _babo_."

—**END—**


End file.
